Small form factor electronic devices have become imbued with many functions other than those related to voice communication. These “smartphones” can include image capture devices such as a still or video camera that can be used to capture images that can be used to provide a single snapshot or be processed into a video. In some cases, application developers have been able to use LED flash units associated with the small form factor device camera modules as a robust light source. When housings of these devices are formed of a material that can absorb and reflect light (such as plastic), use of the device as a light source can result in some of the light emitted by the light source propagating along a surface portion of the plastic housing cover and an exterior surface of the small form factor electronic device, providing an undesirable illumination pattern along a rear surface of the small form factor device. Solutions to this problems lead to compromises in aesthetic features of the smartphone.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to prevent or light from creating undesirable illumination patterns along an outside surface of a small for factor electronic device, while maintain an aesthetically desirable look.